


won't you kick me in the face, please?

by knife



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dialogue Heavy, Swearing, Violence, matt is not really in this, takes place before tord left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knife/pseuds/knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tom is a mean drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you kick me in the face, please?

**Author's Note:**

> um hello this is my first fanfic ever. i hope its not awful. and ya it may be a bit ooc so sorry for that. i just had to write this to get it out of my head lol. ok peace.
> 
> inspired by something i read a while ago on ff.net

"Ok, guys, let's focus. We've got an important decision to make here."

"Ugh, Edd, why do you have to make this so serious?" asked Tord.

Edd stopped pacing and looked at his three friends. They were all sitting on their house's only sofa, looking disinterested. Tom was leaning against one of the armrests, drinking from his favourite flask. Matt was sitting on the other side of the sofa, taking selfies. Tord was sitting in between them and looking at Edd with a bored expression.

"It's just a movie," he went on. "I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"But, we..." Edd began to protest then gave up and sat down between Matt and Tord with a sigh. "Guess we'll watch that one I recorded the other day."

"Yeah. Whatever," said Tom, tossing aside his now empty flask. He shifted slightly and picked a bottle of vodka off the floor.

Tord watched him and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to drink all of that?"

"Someone has to," Tom replied and unscrewed the cap. He tilted his head back and took a swig.

"I think you've already had enough," said Tord.

Tom glared at him and took another drink. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Tom, he's right--for once. You're really drunk. Maybe you ought to call it quits for tonight."

Tom ignored Edd and started to raise the bottle to his lips again, but stopped when Edd reached over Tord in an attempt to snatch the alcohol. Tom batted Edd's hands away angrily which only further convinced Edd that this was the right thing to do.

"Just... give it to me!" Edd hissed, practically climbing over an annoyed Tord.

In his efforts to retrieve the vodka from Tom, Edd managed to accidentally smack Tom in the face, causing it to contort with rage.

"I said 'don't fucking tell me what to do!'" Tom yelled and then there was a sickening crunch as Tom's fist collided with Edd's nose. Edd reeled back, falling off the sofa.

"W-what the hell!?" he cried in a higher-than-usual voice.

Tom took a sip of the alcohol and didn't say anything.

Edd's eyes welled up with tears and he held his hands over his now broken nose. He didn't know who this man was. It certainly wasn't Tom. Tom would never hurt him. Tom was his fr--Edd froze; Tom was getting up.

"T-Tom," Edd stammered, unable to remember a time when he was this scared. "Just calm d-down."

Tom's expression darkened and he kicked him in the ribs. Edd yelped in shock and instinctively curled into a ball. Tom kicked him again and smiled.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Edd choked out.

"Holy fuck!" Tord exclaimed in disbelief.

He jumped at Tom, but was easily knocked away. His eyes widened in surprise as he fell onto the floor. _Had Tom always been this strong?_ he wondered. He was ripped out of his thoughts by another cry of pain as Tom resumed his attack on Edd. The Norwegian jumped to his feet and began searching their living room for something he could use. He had a gun in his hoodie, of course, but he wasn't sure if Matt and Edd would forgive him for shooting Tom--even if it wasn't fatally. Then his eyes locked on the perfect item--Tom's bottle of vodka.

"Hey, Tom!" he called, hating the way his voice shook. When he had the alcoholic's attention, he waved the bottle at him. "Watch this," he said, grinning as he poured the liquor out.

"You fucking piece of shit," Tom growled, clenching his fists.

He's seething. Tord can see it and his blood runs cold. He wasn't sure of what Tom would do to him. It wasn't too hard to imagine the Brit strangling him to death. His grip on the bottle loosened and it shattered on the floor. For a second he considers running, but he knows it's pointless. Tom would either catch him or go back to beating Edd.

Tom walks toward Tord and grabs him by the collar, slamming him against the nearest wall. His fist clutches the soft fabric so tightly his knuckles turn white.

"Ah, I take it you didn't like that?" Tord mocks.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Tom growls, smirking slightly as Tord trembles in his grip. "It's about time I put you in your place."

With his free hand, Tom started punching Tord in the face. The Norwegian bit his lip, determined not to make a sound. Tom paused and laughed. It was an ugly and cruel laugh that made Tord's skin crawl.

"You look so fucked up right now," Tom said as his laughter died down.

Tord looked away and noticed Edd still sitting on the floor. _Go_ , he mouthed, regretting it immediately as pain shot through his face. Luckily, Edd understood him and had gotten to his feet. He motioned for Matt to follow and they disappeared into the hallway.

"Seems like we're all alone now," Tom chuckled, holding up a chunk of glass. "Time for the real fun."

Edd watched from the end of the hall as Tord started thrashing in a desperate attempt to escape. Edd hung his head in shame and turned away into his bedroom.

\---

The next morning Edd woke up to a clattering in the kitchen. He slowly climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain in his ribs and walked into the kitchen. He jumped as he recognised the spiked brown hair.

Tom turned to him, "Oh, he-ey, Edd! Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it, honestly."

"You really hurt me, Tom..." Edd said, looking past him.

"I promise you, Edd. It won't happen again."

"Well... O-okay," he said hesitantly, smiling a little.

"That's what I was hoping for. Now here--I made you something."

Tom passed him a plate and Edd's eyes lit up.

"Bacon!" Edd exclaimed happily. "You're the best, man."

Tom grinned and put his arm around Edd's shoulders.

Edd glanced at the living room and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe Tord fucking poured alcohol on the carpet. It reeks in here!"

"What an idiot!" Tom said laughing.

"I know, right?" Edd laughed as well. "He better make sure to clean it all up!"

**Author's Note:**

> so um thats a thing... ill just go sit in a corner now. thanks 4 reading


End file.
